Wolf's Rain remix
by Sakura13-Sailorfoxx
Summary: I have no idea why i wrote this stroy be just read it so i can say i did some thing.


Wolf's Rain (LD)

Kiba, Hige, Toboe, And Tsume are on the move to find Paradise. On their way they stop an abandoned looking domecity named Fallen. But for reason they get separated from each other. Toboe finds another wolf but she on the run from Darcia. She says that she knows how to get to Paradise. But will the others accept her for that?

Wolf's Rain 

"Hige! Tsume! Kiba! Where are you guys?" Toboe screamed. Toboe was not in the mood for being separated from the pack. He knew that he was very young and that inexperience was bad in a city like Fallen. With his stomach growling just like him it was hard to keep in mind the important things that he had to do. "Tsume! Kiba! Hige! Can you hear me?" he screamed again and again that was until he ran into another wolf. "Man! Watch where you're going." She said. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm looking for my friends." Toboe said.

"Well maybe I can help?"

"I don't know. How can you help me if I don't even knew your name?"

" Okay . . . I'll take that as a yes and my name is Éclair."

"E what?"

"Éclair and sense you asking all the questions I'll ask one. What is you name?"

"My name is Toboe and I'm looking for the rest of my pack"

"Your lucky to have a pack."

"Why you say it like that?"

"My pack was murdered by the noble Darcia. He wants me for something that I don't even know about."

After a long talk Éclair told Toboe about Paradise and how she wants to go in order to meet her pack. She told how when her pack was destroyed she saw a white wolf run by Darcia. Darcia and Éclair were to get married before that terrible day. But by that time Éclair saw how Darcia treated wolves and she cursed him with an wolf's eye. On the way to finding the pack Éclair notice something or should we say someone. "THERE SHE IS!" the person said. "OH no there after me again." Éclair said. "Darcia must have sent out some more officers to come and get me." "Éclair lets get out of here and we might just find my friends and they can help us." Toboe said. They ran from Darcia's officers and hied in an old house. "I think that there gone, Éclair." Toboe said. "That's good." Éclair said.

"Why were they after you Éclair?"

"I think that Darcia found where I'm hiding."

"Éclair have you been in a pack that's all males?"

"Okay what do you mean by that?"

"If Kiba says that it is okay will you stay with us?"

At that time Éclair never notice that Toboe was falling in love with her. She felt that if she was going in to another pack she should have some time with Toboe. But Toboe didn't care, he wanted Éclair. The only problem was would the others accept her. On the other side she was a princess to the other side of her family. Her pack was the only thing that kept her close to her wolf traits. Toboe and Éclair stayed in the house for about an hour then they decided to try and find the pack.

"Toboe?" Éclair said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Toboe said.  
"I've been thinking about what you said and I think that I'll stay with your pack that is until I find mine or I find some of my relatives

Toboe stopped dead in his footsteps. At last he find someone who he though he can trust and he found it in Éclair. To him she was prefect and good hearted. She was alone in this world and had no one whom she could trust. But Toboe didn't think that, if she join the pack that she would bring with her the trouble that Darcia brings trying to find she.

"Éclair, I think that is the best thing that I have heard all day." Toboe said.

Then five second later Éclair heard a wolf howl.  
"Do you think that could be one of your pack members?" she said.

"It could be."

"Then lets go."  
They found the pack and the first person to say something was Tsume.

"So what did you find pup?" Tsume asked.

"Her name is Éclair and she wants to go to Paradise with us." Toboe responded.

Éclair was lost. She was looking pretty hard at the scar on Tsume's chest. She though that she had seen it before on the chest of one of her own pack members.

"What are you looking at?" Tsume asked her. For a minute Tsume smelled some in the air it was Luna flowers (the differences between Luna flowers and Lunar flowers is that Luna flowers have a rose like smell to them as with Lunar flowers only Cheza knows because she was created from them). At that time Tsume wanted some answers and wanted them now.

"I asked what are you looking at?" He said again.

"I was looking at your scar. Sorry if I gave the wrong though to you" Éclair said.

Later that day Éclair got to talk to Tsume once he had clam down.

"Tsume?" she said trying to get his attention

"What do you want?" Tsume answered in a mean way.

"Um . . . I was wondering about your scar that's on your chest.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you know were it came from?"

"No I don't"

"Do you know about your past?"

"The same answer as before."

"Do you think that me and Toboe have a shot at going together?"

At that time Tsume's heart skipped a beat. He had a thing for Toboe and ever since the day that he saw him, Toboe had become a part of him. But why now, why couldn't it be when she wasn't around that someone took Toboe away from him.

"Hello is anyone up there? Tsume earth to Tsume!" Éclair said.

"What was the question again?" Tsume asked.

"Do you think that I have a chance with Toboe."

"Yeah that is if he likes you"

"What do you know some one who does?"

"You're looking at him."

After that Tsume used Her to him advantage at first you would think that they were enemies or something. In those minutes Tsume and Éclair became the closest to each other that they to become friendly to each other. Two days went by like hot cakes on a fat child plat. The day that the pack came to Fallen was the last day of spring and now two days into summer. Summer at Fallen was like being at the beach only longer.

"Kiba were is Éclair and Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"Think about it Toboe were would a girl like Éclair and a guy like Tsume who almost fucked you go." Hige said.

Hige was right for a change. Tsume and Éclair were not having sex they were only talking to each other about Toboe. Toboe spied on them for a minute and then left to go to the others. Éclair and Tsume came back and told Toboe everything. After that day was gone and out Éclair led the way to another city named Nexus. And there, Éclair found her sister Sakura whom was wolf-fox. Wolf-foxes are wolves that are made to look like foxes, have smaller bodies and have saber-like fangs that come out. Sakura and Éclair showed them a gate that they were taught about by their father that, that door was the gate to Paradise but the road to Paradise was long and hurtful but Éclair wanted to go with them and so she did now she dream may have come true only if Darcia didn't pop up.

"So Éclair you think that if you go thought that gate way that I will not be able to come and got you. Will I didn't care if you have more than a hundred wolves by your side. You will become mine and that's what's going to happen" he said.

"I will never become your and whatever you do now will come to you in different ways" Éclair said.

Éclair knew that it takes some time to close the gate but how much she did not know. So she told the other to run into the gate and don't look back and that she will meet them in Paradise and after that Toboe was still wondering about her and will she ever return to them? After about three days in Paradise Toboe finally got what he wanted, Éclair. They were finally back together, and once she got a grip on Toboe she said in his ear "I will always be by your side . . . Forever and ever."

The end 


End file.
